Honey and Chocolate
by EosoftheDawn
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Soi Fon has a surprise for Yoruichi. Soi Fon is unsure about Yoruichi's feelings for her, but proceeds anyway. Rated Mature for language and yuri sex in later chapters.
1. Valentine

**EosoftheDawn:** Hello, everyone and thank you for coming to read. This is a brand new fic. It's a yuri, obviously, so if you don't like that sort of thing I really wonder how you got here in the first place. The pairing is Soi Fon/Yoruichi. See previous statement if you don't like the pairing. I have my beta reader here, say hello.

**CabooseBlue:** Hello... Did I do a good job? Anyway, I don't see why anyone _would_ dislike this. The pairing, yuri, and your writing are all fantastic, so no one has any excuse not to enjoy this. Although, I'll give a fair warning that this chapter is sweet compared to Eos' other work. I'm sure she'll have them down and dirty in a later chapter, but still well worth the read. Made me 'aw' at least.

**EotD: **Yes, things indeed will get "down and dirty" in the future. Warning though: this chapter might give you diabeetus.

* * *

><p>It was an average chilly February afternoon in the Soul Society, but something was definitely amiss today. In the Second Division barracks a great amount of clattering was emanating from the kitchen. A few members of the division were surreptitiously peering into the kitchen to see the source of all the commotion.<p>

It was a rare sight indeed. Captain Soi Fon was currently _cooking_ something. That was a shock in and of itself, but _what_ she was cooking stunned the shinigami even further. The irritable, steely eyed, heart of stone Captain was baking _chocolate_.

Suffice it to say, news of this amazing phenomenon spread fast through the barracks. Soon a small crowd had gathered outside the doorway, all had eyes on the Captain's activities. They all whispered amongst one another. _What in the world was the Captain doing?_

This was the last straw for Soi Fon. She set down the bowl and whisk she'd been holding, grabbed a chef's knife and chucked it at the unwanted onlookers. The knife lodged itself in the wall of the hallway, sending a clear message.

The shinigami quickly scurried away, allowing Soi Fon to return to her current project. Some time ago, she had heard of a certain custom practiced in the human world. On February 14th, one would give chocolate and gifts to the one they love. Although she didn't quite understand the reasons behind such a tradition, she was loath to pass up an opportunity to get closer to Yoruichi.

Yes, that was the motivation for all her hard work here today. Secretly, she'd been sneaking into the kitchen at night to practice making chocolate. She'd finally gotten the hang of it. Just in time, too. Today was the 13th, making tomorrow the day of this "St. Valentine's Day" that people in the human world made such a big deal about.

Soi Fon resumed whisking the chocolate. When it reached the right consistency, she would pour it into the molds that she'd made. The molds were in the shape of little cat faces. Making the molds right had been a whole other challenge for her. But, these looked alright. Soi Fon was actually pretty proud of herself for even getting this far. She'd never been one for cooking, but her stubborn nature wouldn't allow for failure of any sort.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door jam. This gave her a jolt; she didn't want any more intruders.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a voice from the doorway.

Soi Fon sighed exasperatedly, silently cursing. "What do you want, Matsumoto?"

She turned around to level a death glare at Rangiku. The woman was always so nosy, always getting into other people's business. If she found out these chocolates were for Yoruichi, the entire Soul Society would know about it. That was the last thing she needed.

Rangiku smiled wryly. "Oh my, that's a vicious glare. Someone obviously doesn't want me to find out who their special Valentine is."

This had caught Soi Fon completely off-guard. She stammered, "W-what! I–that's not–"

"I hit the nail on the head there, didn't I?" Rangiku taunted, giggling.

Heat rose to Soi Fon's face. She did her best to try and divert the conversation.

"How do you know about Valentine's Day anyway?"

Rangiku shrugged. "Nanao. She was complaining to me how Shunsui was always trying to get her to make chocolates for him for Valentine's Day. I swear that man is so desperate."

Soi Fon turned around and picked the bowl back up and continued whisking. Maybe if she ignored her, she'd go away. The chocolate was almost ready to pour anyway.

Rangiku leaned in over her shoulder. "So…"

Soi Fon took a step away. "So?"

"Who's it for?"

"It's not your business who I'm making this for."

Rangiku pouted. "Hmph. You're no fun." She thought a minute. "Hmm… is it for your Vice Captain?"

Soi Fon scoffed at that. "God no."

There were a few seconds of silence. Then, Rangiku spoke again.

"Those molds look like cat faces."

"They are," Soi Fon answered curtly.

"They're cute."

This line of questioning was getting dangerously close to blowing her secret. She tried to keep her nervous hands from shaking as she poured the heated chocolate into the molds. A slight blush colored her cheeks, which she prayed Rangiku couldn't see.

"Oh, I know! They're for that Yoruichi woman, aren't they?"

Soi Fon damn near dropped the bowl. Thank goodness she'd just finished pouring the chocolate. Wheeling around, she made a lot of sounds of protest, but couldn't form them into coherent words. Her face was bright red, betraying the truth.

Rangiku smiled wide. "I thought so. I'd had my suspicions about you two, but this confirms it."

"It's not–I mean, we're not…" Soi Fon trailed off, her gray eyes staring at the floor.

"Oh." Rangiku frowned. "Guess this some sort of confession then, huh?"

Continuing to avoid eye contact, Soi Fon twiddled her thumbs. "Something like that." She lifted her gaze. "Please don't say anything about this, okay? I don't want this getting out."

Rangiku patted her shoulder. "Don't you worry one bit. Even I know it's not right to out someone before they're ready. Your secret's safe with me."

Soi Fon was skeptical. "I'd like to believe you, Matsumoto, but past precedent demonstrates otherwise."

Rangiku placed a hand over her enormous breast. "I swear that I won't say a word about this. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Good. Because if I find out you told anyone, I'll kill you myself."

"Hmph, geez. You don't have to go all homicidal on me." Rangiku huffed dramatically, hands on her hips. "So, what're your plans for tomorrow then?"

Soi Fon pondered the security of letting Rangiku in on her plans, but she decided it was all right.

"We'll meet up in our usual sparring area. I told her I wanted to have another match. I'll give them to her then."

Rangiku stared blankly.

"What?" Soi Fon asked incredulously.

"That's seriously what you're going for?"

"Yes it is. Do you have a problem with that?"

Rangiku thought for a minute. "Well, I guess it might work. You two seem to bond over fighting and all."

She patted Soi Fon on the head. "Good luck with that. Maybe once you get laid you'll be less cranky all the time."

At that, Soi Fon swatted her away, a blush returning to cheeks. With Rangiku's exit, she could return her attention to the chocolate. She took the molds and covered them with plastic wrap. Then, she placed them in the fridge to cool overnight. To make sure they were still there in the morning, she stuck a note on them that read:

"_Property of Captain Soi Fon. If you eat it I will track you down and run you through with my blade."_

Soi Fon smiled. _That should keep them safe_, she thought. She exited the building and used shunpo to get back to her room. There was a mountain of paperwork waiting for her to dutifully trudge through.

* * *

><p>The day had finally arrived. It was February 14th and Soi Fon was carefully placing the chocolates she'd worked so hard to make in a red box. She wrapped it with a pink bow, going along with the color scheme associated with the holiday.<p>

Luckily, she had been able to get this day off. Considering she hadn't taken a vacation day in almost a century, it was easy to secure. There were some raised eyebrows at the day chosen, but Soi Fon just gave them an icy glare and they kept their mouths shut.

Tucking the box safely away in her haori, Soi Fon headed for her and Yoruichi's favorite sparring grounds. It was a clearing surrounded by sakura trees. In a month or two, the trees would be in bloom and the scent of cherry blossoms would fill the air. She had many fond memories of training with her former master, petals gently falling around them.

Currently the air was cold and the trees were bare. There was a possibility of snow later, but for now the skies were clear.

She arrived to find Yoruichi waiting for her. This was unexpected since Soi Fon was ten minutes early. Even more unexpected was the fact that Yoruichi was carrying a picnic basket with her.

Yoruichi spotted her and smiled a wide Cheshire grin. "Hey there, Little Bee."

Soi Fon blushed a little at the nickname. "Please don't call me that, Yoruichi."

"I'll call you what I want to, Little Bee. You used to like when I called you that," Yoruichi said, pouting.

"I was much younger then." Soi Fon motioned to the basket. "What's with this, anyway?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "I was hungry and figured we'd eat lunch out here before our match."

She pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the ground. Plopping down, she patted a spot next to her.

"Well? Come on."

Soi Fon sat down where Yoruichi had indicated. She was secretly overjoyed that she could sit so close to her goddess. There was a tiny bit of suspicion nagging at her, though.

_Does she know why we're really here? Does she know how I feel? No, it can't be._ Soi Fon shook the thoughts away and took the bento box Yoruichi offered her. She opened it and saw that it contained a few rice balls and some sushi.

"Did you make this?" Soi fon asked, curious.

She looked over her shoulder to see Yoruichi lying down, propped up on her elbow and eating one of the rice balls.

"Just the rice balls. I bought the sushi. It's delicious, but damn hard to make," Yoruichi commented, taking another bite of the rice ball.

Soi Fon turned back to her own food. She picked up a rice ball and took a bite.

"It's delicious!"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "What's with the tone of surprise?

Soi Fon stumbled a bit on her words. "I mean–it's just–I didn't think you knew how to cook."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Don't worry yourself into a fit, Little Bee. Anyway, I kinda had to learn. I mean, I had to learn how to fend for myself, y'know? Urahara sure can't cook. That man could burn water if you let him try to make food."

At that, Soi Fon grumbled and ate more of her rice ball. She'd never liked Urahara, even more so after Yoruichi left the Soul Society with him. He got to spend so much time with her. She was also unsure of their relationship. She'd tried asking Yoruichi about what Urahara was to her, but she had just brushed the question off and insinuated that Soi Fon had a crush on him.

They continued eating with Yoruichi filling the silence with horror stories of Urahara's attempts at cooking. The chill air was beginning to seep through Soi Fon's clothes. A small shiver shook her thin frame.

Moments later, a blanket was placed over her shoulders. Yoruichi wrapped the blanket around the both of them. Soi Fon's temperature spiked at the close proximity to her beloved.

"There. I thought you might get cold. This should keep you warm," Yoruichi said softly, her breath warm against Soi Fon's cheek.

Soi Fon's heart was thundering in her chest. She could barely think. Gently, she lowered her head onto Yoruichi's shoulder and closed her eyes.

_I wish we could stay like this forever. Just us, together…_

A thought occurred to her. This was a great opportunity to give Yoruichi her gift. She reached into her robes and retrieved the small box.

"I, uh, made this for you," she said, presenting the box.

Yoruichi smiled and took the box, carefully unwrapping it.

"Ooh, chocolate. Aww, it's shaped like little cats, too." Yoruichi turned to Soi Fon. "This must have been difficult to make."

Soi Fon tried to play it cool. "It was no big deal. Once I understood the basics, it was easy," she said, shrugging.

"Well, at least I'm not the only one who brought a gift," Yoruichi stated as she reached into the basket she'd brought. She removed a bag and handed it to Soi Fon.

She sat there for a minute holding the bag, dumbstruck. She didn't know what to make of Yoruichi bringing a gift for her. Was it a Valentine's gift? Or was it just a coincidence? Was it possible that Yoruichi had some sort of romantic feelings for her as well?

"Well? Are you going to open it or what?"

Soi Fon snapped back to her senses. She removed the tissue paper and pulled out a yellow cashmere scarf with a bee embroidered on the bottom corner.

"I saw it in a store window back in the human world and immediately thought of you."

"It's beautiful," Soi Fon murmured as she ran her hands over the incredibly soft fabric. She turned to Yoruichi. "This must have been expensive. You really didn't have to—"

"I wanted to," Yoruichi interrupted. She took the scarf and wrapped it around Soi Fon's neck. "Perfect," she whispered.

Her hands remained holding the fabric. She stared into Soi Fon's eyes. Neither of them moved. Soi Fon felt herself getting lost in those beautiful golden orbs. Her pulse roared in her ears like so much thunder.

"It's snowing," Yoruichi whispered, not breaking eye contact for a moment.

"Uh-huh," Soi Fon murmured, leaning closer.

She felt her lips part slightly. Yoruichi still didn't move away. Both their breath made steam in the small space between them.

The trance was suddenly broken by a ringing sound. Yoruichi groaned and rolled her eyes as she reached into her pocket, pulling out a cell phone.

"What is it?" she demanded grumpily.

Soi Fon took this chance to catch her breath. The intense moment they just shared had taken its toll. She looked up to the snow falling slowly from the sky.

Yoruichi sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

"What was that all about?"

"The boys are having a crisis. They need my help to fix all the shit they fucked up," Yoruichi complained, biting off a piece of chocolate. "I swear they can't do anything right without me."

"Oh. I guess you have to go back then."

"Yeah, looks like it." Yoruichi sighed. "Here, open wide," she offered, holding out the piece to Soi Fon.

She blushed a bit, but complied. Yoruichi placed the chocolate in her mouth and Soi Fon bit down on it. She turned away as she chewed, trying to hide the bright red blush spreading across her face.

"We should do this more often. Most of the time we're sparring, but I like hanging out with you and just talking," Yoruichi commented.

"Yeah, I'd like that, too."

"Oh, by the way Soi Fon…"

"Yes?" she said, turning.

Yoruichi placed a light, quick kiss on her lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Little Bee," she said with a mile-wide grin.

With that, Yoruichi shupo-ed away, leaving Soi Fon in stunned silence. She touched her lips, unsure if the quick kiss even happened. A smile made its way onto her face. She was confused and questions were racing around her head, but one thing was clear. She'd never felt happier in her entire life.

* * *

><p><strong>EotD:<strong> Well then, that's the end of that chapter. Is Yoruichi really in love with Soi Fon? Or is it just a booty call? Is Soi Fon being toyed with? I have no idea, but tune in next week (or next year because really my update schedules are terrible) to find out!

**CabooseBlue:** Yoruichi would know about toys, wouldn't she? I'm waiting for you to drag those in. And I'm surprised you pulled the stuff from the bad batman shows... I mean classic. Yeah, those. (Oh god the ice puns!) I didn't have a seizure watching those reruns on New Years, I promise. And I definitely didn't beat my brains in when Mike picked up the puns... for weeks. -_- Anyway, I'm going to reread the sweetness to erase the bad puns from my memory now. Take it away!

**EotD:** Yeah, have fun with that. Now, I'm off to do research...yes, _research_.


	2. Worry

**EosoftheDawn: **Hey guys. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but life has been taking so much of my time. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm just leaving a short author's note this time so you can get right to the fanfic.

I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I just write about them.

* * *

><p>The sun was high over a training field in the Seireitei and the Stealth Force was enduring their quarterly reviews from Captain Soi Fon. It consisted of several stealth challenges, culminating in a fight against the Captain. The point of the match wasn't to win against her, but to last as long as possible without getting killed or seriously injured. Anyone who didn't meet up with the Captain's standards was immediately kicked out. So, suffice it to say, they were seriously stressed.<p>

Currently, the squad members were battling their Captain. The set-up of each round was five to one. Nothing the Captain couldn't handle. She easily dodged and attacked her subordinates with the speed she was so well known for.

The quarterly reviews served as a nice distraction for her. Recently, her mind had been preoccupied with the exact status of her relationship with Yoruichi.

A few weeks ago, they'd spent a nice afternoon together on Valentine's Day. Yoruichi had kissed her for just a moment, then run off. Yoruichi hadn't contacted her since then. Soi Fon was unsure of Yoruichi's exact feelings for her. Things had gotten pretty intimate, but Yoruichi was known to flirt with people.

Soi Fon absentmindedly stroked the yellow scarf around her neck that Yoruichi had given to her on Valentine's Day. As she did so, her thoughts were drawn back to the woman she'd loved for over a century.

_Does she really feel something for me, or is she just playing around? I wish I knew…_ She focused on quickly disarming and incapacitating the two remaining squad members so as to not be distracted any further. This was the last group, so she could break for lunch shortly.

"Time?" She asked the shinigami in charge of timing how long each person lasted.

"The first lasted 1.83 minutes. The second, 2.16 minutes. The third, 2.32 minutes. And the last two lasted 2.61 minutes," the shinigami dutifully answered.

"You," Soi Fon barked at the first squad member who was still lying on the ground. "Improve your defense. You only made the cut by a few seconds. Work harder or you won't make it next time. I won't tolerate any weak members on my team."

"Yes, Captain," the shinigami groaned.

The squad members limped off to the infirmary. Fortunately, everyone passed and only three members had broken bones this time. Soi Fon was pleased with the results. Having to let go of even one of her members would be difficult to make up for. The Stealth Force was relatively small and very few soul reapers were qualified to join.

It was early afternoon and she still hadn't eaten. She decided to stop by the cafeteria to get some lunch. The Second Division's mess hall was currently under construction. A few days ago, Kenpachi Zaraki had launched one of his squad members all the way from Eleventh Division's barracks into the building. One of the Second Division's members caught him and helped to break his momentum. Unfortunately, half the building was destroyed in the process. Soi Fon had had some choice words for the other Captain. She knew she was rough with her own subordinates, but Kenpachi always took things too far.

She entered the main cafeteria, which was open to anyone and everyone. It was mostly filled with low-level soul reapers and a few members of the Second Division. As she made her way to the line, the soul reapers she passed bowed slightly in recognition of her rank. Several actually got out of line. That was more likely out of fear rather than respect. She patiently waited in the line, slowly inching forward.

Finally, she got her food and made her way to an empty table away from any people. She never really socialized with anyone outside of work and she preferred it that way. Sitting down, she quietly ate her food as her thoughts returned to her predicament with Yoruichi.

_I can never understand what she's thinking. Just when I think I've figured her out, she pulls a 180 on me. I don't want to give in to hope if she isn't serious about this._

Her musings were cut short by someone suddenly sitting down across from her.

"How's it going, grumpy-guss?"

Soi Fon looked up. _God dammit._

"Matsumoto, what the hell are you doing?"

Rangiku smiled. "What does it look like? I'm having lunch with a friend."

Soi Fon scowled. "We are _not_ friends."

"I'd like to think we are. Besides, Hitsugaya is in a bad mood so I'm avoiding the office for a while."

"More like avoiding work if you ask me," Soi Fon scoffed.

Rangiku huffed loudly and pouted. "But paperwork is so _boring_."

Silence spread between the two. Rangiku shrugged and dug into her food eagerly. Soi Fon narrowed her eyes at the lieutenant.

"What do you want?" she asked cautiously.

"I want to know how it went on Valentine's Day with—"

Soi Fon shushed her. "This isn't exactly the place to talk about that," she said, lowering her voice.

Rangiku leaned in, her face serious for once. "Why are you so worried about people finding out about that?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find an answer. It was a good question. Soi Fon wasn't very sure exactly why she was so afraid of people knowing about her feelings for Yoruichi.

"Well…I guess…because it's embarrassing. People would look at me differently," she mumbled, fiddling with the edge of her haori.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. "What, like, seeing you as a normal person with actual emotions?"

She shot a look at Rangiku. "You know what I mean."

Rangiku steepled her fingers, nodding seriously. "I'm not sure what the general opinion of homosexuals is here. I haven't heard anything all that negative, but then, you never know." She glanced up at Soi Fon. "You shouldn't be ashamed of this; it's a part of who you are. You can't let people's opinions affect you so much."

"It's not just that…" Soi Fon paused, trying to sort out her feelings. "I feel…so weak. And I don't tolerate weakness in any form. Weakness will get you killed."

"Hey, don't think like that. It's okay to feel weak when you're in love. You just need to face her and tell her exactly how you feel. It's the only way to solve this, no matter how it turns out."

"But, what if—" Soi Fon protested.

Rangiku held up a hand to stop her. "No buts. You can't beat yourself up over things that haven't happened yet."

Soi Fon sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Good," Rangiku said, a smile returning to her face.

Soi Fon returned to finishing her food. "I am wondering though, why you're helping me."

The other woman paused to think about it. She shrugged. "I just like helping people out is all. You still haven't told me how things went on Valentine's Day."

Soi Fon let out a breath. "Well, I met up with her and she had brought lunch for the both of us. We ate lunch and talked for a while. Then things got a little _close_…" She trailed off at the end, unsure of how to talk about what followed.

Rangiku's curiosity was piqued. "Close? What does that mean?"

Soi Fon began nervously fidgeting with her haori again.

"I got cold and she wrapped a blanket around us. I gave her the chocolate and she surprised me with this scarf." She pointed to the scarf wrapped around her neck. "Unfortunately, she got called to leave. But before she left, she…uh…kissed me."

She could feel the blood rush to her face. Just thinking about that quick kiss Yoruichi had given her made her whole body heat up.

Looking up she saw Rangiku staring blankly at her.

"What?" Soi Fon asked indignantly.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?"

Soi Fon was still confused and even angrier. "What hell are you talking about?"

"Anybody with half a brain can tell from that story that she obviously likes you."

"It's not that. I need to know she wants a serious relationship, not just some fling."

Rangiku nodded, understanding. "Alright, I get it. I don't think that she'd have a fling with you, considering how close you two are. But, you still need to talk to her so you can know for sure."

The two finished their meal in silence. Soi Fon considered the advice the lieutenant had provided. _Well, I guess I could ask Yoruichi to come visit again. I'll tell her then. I only hope I have the strength to do it._

As she got up, Rangiku stopped her.

"Good luck, Captain."

Soi Fon thanked her and walked to drop her tray off at the designated area. Once she got outside, she wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and used her shunpo to get back to her quarters. She still needed to write out the results of the Stealth Force quarterly reviews.

* * *

><p>Arriving at her quarters, Soi Fon slid the shoji open and was stopped in her tracks. Lying on a sunbeam in the middle of her bed was Yoruichi in her cat form. Soi Fon was scared to move. At closer inspection, she realized Yoruichi was asleep and relaxed instantly.<p>

She crossed the room to the bed and sat down. Soi Fon scratched the cat's ears, causing her to start purring in her sleep. She smiled at that.

_She looks so peaceful like this_, Soi Fon thought as she stroked the ebony fur. She lay down next to her goddess, basking in the tenderness of her love for the woman. Closing her eyes, she remembered all the times they shared together. The first time they met, the countless hours spent on missions and training together, even the painful memory of her departure were all precious to her. Of course, she knew that Yoruichi was always way too informal, overly flirtatious, a bit of a flake, and had a bad habit of being naked all the time. But despite all that, she loved Yoruichi with all her heart.

"I love you, Yoruichi," Soi Fon murmured softly. Her heart danced just to allow herself to say those treasured words aloud.

"I'm happy to hear that."

Soi Fon's eyes shot open and she jolted upright. Yoruichi had somehow transformed without her noticing and was currently lying next to her completely naked with her head propped up on her arm.

"What–when?" Soi Fon sputtered, her face turning a bright red.

Yoruichi sat up. "You dozed off there a bit, Little Bee. You looked so cute that I didn't want to wake you."

She brushed a bit of hair away from Soi Fon's face. Soi Fon turned an even deeper shade of red at the tender gesture.

"I, uh, I can explain." It was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate with Yoruichi completely naked mere inches away from her.

"I think you said it perfectly the first time," Yoruichi purred, moving closer.

Soi Fon closed her eyes, her hand over her face. "Please put some clothes on, Yoruichi."

She tilted her head. "I thought you'd like to see me naked," she taunted, moving even closer.

Soi Fon backed up, but ran into the wall. She mustered all her willpower and pointed to a closet across the room.

"I'm not talking to you until you put some clothes on." She did her best to sound stern, which was difficult with a very naked, very seductive Yoruichi right in front of her.

Yoruichi pouted. "Hmph. Fine," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

As Yoruichi went to the closet, Soi Fon allowed herself to stare at the naked former Captain. It was quite a sight, but she had to look away after little while so she could actually focus on what she wanted to say.

"Yoruichi."

"Yeah?" the woman called from the closet as she was rummaging through it.

"We…need to talk."

She stepped out in a t-shirt and cotton shorts, one of the few western style outfits that Soi Fon owned. Both were a bit tight on Yoruichi's curvaceous figure.

"I'm listening," she said cautiously, noting the serious tone in Soi Fon's voice.

Soi Fon twiddled her thumbs nervously as she began. "I…I'm in love with you. In the romantic sense of the word, not in a sisterly way or anything. I have been for a while and I need to know—"

She was interrupted by Yoruichi pressing her lips against hers. Every thought Soi Fon had so carefully laid out in her head disappeared as Yoruichi kissed her. Her heart fluttered and danced as she kissed back. She had longed to be able kiss her beloved Yoruichi like this for over a hundred years.

After a few moments, Yoruichi pulled away.

"I've known for a long time how you feel about me, Soi Fon," she said, taking Soi Fon's hand in hers.

Soi Fon, still reeling from the kiss, took a moment to comprehend what Yoruichi had said. When it finally clicked, she was stunned.

"What? How long?"

Yoruichi smiled softly. "Since before I left the Soul Society."

"But how? I didn't even know how I felt," Soi Fon protested, feeling confused and a bit embarrassed.

"It was painfully obvious, Little Bee," Yoruichi said, pulling Soi Fon into her lap. "The way you looked at me, the way you'd blush whenever we were together," she paused, brushing her fingers across Soi Fon's cheek. "I couldn't help but see it."

"But if you knew, then why did you leave?" The pain of Yoruichi's departure from the Soul Society returned to her.

Yoruichi was silent for a moment. "I wasn't really sure of how I felt, either. I knew that I cared about you, but I didn't know exactly how much. Unfortunately, that business with Urahara didn't leave me with much time for a goodbye."

"But…why did you have to go with him?" Soi Fon murmured, tears brimming her eyes. She buried her face in Yoruichi's shoulder.

Yoruichi gently stroked her hair. "I knew too much about his research. I probably would have been detained and interrogated or even tortured for information on his whereabouts. He didn't want any harm to come to me."

"I know, but it still didn't make it hurt any less." Soi Fon rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the few tears that had slipped through. She hated crying and she didn't want to be seen acting so pathetic.

"Yeah," Yoruichi grimaced. "I'm lucky you ever forgave me at all."

This brought a little smile to Soi Fon's face.

"You still haven't told me how you feel about me," Soi Fon pointed out.

Yoruichi fidgeted uncomfortably, muttering. "I thought the kiss made that pretty clear…"

Soi Fon cut her a stern look.

Yoruichi ran her fingers though her hair, letting out an exasperated sigh. "God dammit, I'm no good with this kind of thing."

She watched with some amusement as Yoruichi struggled for a response.

"Urgh! Whenever I try to think of something to say, it never sounds right," Yoruichi whined, flopping back on the bed. "I feel so stupid…" she muttered.

"I need an answer," Soi Fon said, trying to sound as serious as possible. Although, to be honest, she was secretly enjoying seeing Yoruichi get so flustered.

"Well…it's just…when I'm with you, I feel like nothing else really matters. It's like you're the only thing I can see." She absentmindedly fiddled with the end of one of Soi Fon's braids. "I always find myself thinking of you, wondering what you're doing. And then when I see you, I do whatever I can to make you blush and stammer cuz you look so ridiculously cute like that."

Yoruichi sat up on the bed. Their eyes locked and Soi Fon saw such pain and desperation in those golden orbs. "And every once in a while I get you to smile or laugh and it feels like my heart's gonna burst."

Soi Fon's heart seemed to skip a beat. This woman who she had loved for so long was sitting right in front of her, pouring her heart out. It all seemed too good to be true.

She closed her eyes, took a breath, and opened them again. No, it wasn't a dream.

"I feel so many different things at once when I look at you. You mean so much and it scares the hell outta me." Yoruichi hung her head, face in her palms. "I can't imagine a world without you in it."

Was she crying? This seemingly unshakeable pillar of strength was cracked and crumbling before her very eyes.

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's now shaking shoulders. It felt strange not to be the one crying for once, but there was no place else she would've rather been at that moment than right there holding the woman she loved so dearly. She felt the tears soaking through her robes as Yoruichi clung to her.

_This is the first time I've ever seen her cry. How many times has she cried all alone? Like me…_

Soi Fon swiped the tears from Yoruichi's face. _I swear I'll never let you cry alone ever again._

Yoruichi sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "Dammit, I'm a mess."

Soi Fon grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. "Glad to see I'm not the only one."

"Well, I guess we can be a mess together then," Yoruichi said, a Cheshire grin spreading across her face.

A small smile tweaked Soi Fon's lips. "I'd be delighted."

She leaned in, stealing little kiss from her goddess.

* * *

><p><strong>EotD: <strong>Alright everyone, that's the end of that. The next chapter will be up shortly. See you next time!


	3. The Date

**EosoftheDawn: **So happy I got this chapter done. It was giving me trouble for a while. Well, I hope you all enjoy it!

I don't own Bleach or anyone in it.

* * *

><p>Of all the days to be stuck doing paperwork, this was the worst. It was unseasonably warm, the cherry blossoms were just beginning to bloom, and Soi Fon was stuck inside slogging through mountainous stacks of paper. The stealth force had defeated forty Hollows that week and she had to file a report on each of the incidents. Every detail of each encounter had to be recorded for her reports. Unlike other captains, who will remain nameless (Shunsui), Soi Fon refused to file insufficient paperwork.<p>

Any other week, and she would have been done hours ago. But, the sheer number of Hollow attacks had caused a pileup in her office.

_At least I have someone to keep me company._ Soi Fon thought as she looked down at cat-form Yoruichi curled up in her lap. She smiled and scratched Yoruichi's ears as she returned to her work.

Yoruichi sat up and stretched. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost. Just a few more paragraphs."

Yoruichi put her front paws on the desk and examined the documents.

"I always hated paperwork. I don't know how you stand it," she said, turning her nose up. She jumped off Soi Fon's lap and sauntered into the next room.

Soi Fon shook her head and went back to her work. Yoruichi had dropped in on her while out for a stroll. She was happy to see her, as always. It had been a week since they had officially started a relationship and Soi Fon was enjoying every minute of it. Just knowing that she could call Yoruichi her own, it felt like she was floating.

She finished the last sentence of the report and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finished."

"About time."

She looked up to see Yoruichi back in her human form dressed in cut off jean shorts and a tank top that showed a significant amount of cleavage.

Soi Fon blushed a little at the amount of skin showing. "It may be unseasonably warm for March, but it's still only 60ºF, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi walked over to her, stretching her arms above her head. "Yeah, but it's really nice out today, so I figured why not?"

She sat on the edge of Soi Fon's desk. "Now that you're done, I can finally get to what I came here for."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow at this. "And that would be…?"

"I'm going to take you out on a date tonight," Yoruichi said, matter-of-factly.

Soi Fon stared blankly. "What's a 'date'?"

"It's what couples do. They go out and spend time together in a public space. You can eat dinner at a restaurant, go to the movies, etc.," Yoruichi explained. "And since we're a couple, we're going out on a date."

"Um, okay," Soi Fon replied, still a bit confused.

"I'll be back here to pick you up at 7," Yoruichi said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Yoruichi exited through the window, leaving Soi Fon in stunned silence. She looked at the clock. It read 3:45.

A few seconds ticked by as the wheels slowly turned in her mind. When it finally clicked, she started panicking. _Oh my god! I have no idea what to do. Do I even have any suitable clothes? I don't know how I'm supposed to act on a date. What am I going to do?_

Suddenly, she had an idea. Soi Fon rushed out the door and used her shunpo.

* * *

><p>Over in 10th division, Rangiku was busy trying to build a tower out of pens to occupy her time. Toshiro was working, which was what she desperately wanted to avoid.<p>

Suddenly, Soi Fon burst through the door, knocking over the tower of pens Rangiku had been working on. She grabbed Rangiku and dragged her out of the office without a word.

As the door slid shut, Toshiro sighed, not wanting anything to do with whatever those two were planning.

Outside, Rangiku tried to escape the Captain's grip. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

Soi Fon let go of her and nervously tried to explain herself. "I need your help. Yoruichi asked me out on a date and I have no idea what to do."

Rangiku held up a hand. "Say no more. I've got your back."

Some of Soi Fon's nervousness subsided. "Well, what am I going to do? Our date's at 7."

Rangiku grabbed her hand and began walking. "_We_ are going shopping. Something tells me you have nothing in your wardrobe for this sort of thing. While we do that, I'll give you a crash course on dating."

They arrived at a small boutique. It was one of the only stores in the Seireitei that sold Western style clothing. Rangiku pushed Soi Fon into a dressing room and went to go pick out some clothes for her. Soi Fon began to undress, trying not to freak out about the date that night.

Rangiku knocked on the door. "Hey, I've got some outfits for you."

Soi Fon opened the door and retrieved them. "Thank you for helping me, Matsumoto."

She waived the thanks away. "It's no problem. If you hadn't shown up, I would've probably had to actually start _working_. And besides, I'm happy to help a friend in need."

Soi Fon smiled a little at the "friend" comment. Perhaps she could allow herself one friendship. The woman had proven herself trustworthy.

She emerged from the dressing room in the first outfit. It was a button-up blouse with a long skirt.

Rangiku shook her head. "No. It's too girly for your personality."

Soi Fon returned to the dressing room and began changing into the next outfit. "So what should I do when I'm on the date?" she asked through the door.

Rangiku thought for a moment. "Well, the best advice I can give you is to just be yourself."

Soi Fon poked her head out, looking very much annoyed. "That doesn't help me at all."

"Think about it," Rangiku said, motioning her back into the dressing room. "She likes you because of who you are, so you she would like you best when you act like yourself."

Soi Fon finished putting the outfit on and came out of the dressing room.

"I guess you're right," she mumbled.

"Of course I am. And I love this outfit you're in. It not only suits you, but it's good evening attire as well." Rangiku crossed the room to her. "And you'll be just fine on your date, too."

Soi Fon nodded.

Rangiku clapped her hands together. "Good. Now, I'll go pay for this then we'll go back to your place so I can teach you how to properly apply make-up."

Soi Fon was shocked. "You're actually paying for something?"

Rangiku feigned offense. "I'm insulted by that look you're giving me. This is an emergency and emergencies call for drastic measures, such as paying for things."

They purchased the clothes at a discount with some persuasion on the part of Rangiku. Well, persuasion may not be the right term. She basically shoved her breasts in the man's face and he took 60% off. Rangiku complained, thinking they should've gotten a bigger discount. Soi Fon dragged her away, completely embarrassed by the whole event.

* * *

><p>It was 6:50 and Soi Fon was just finishing applying her make-up the way Rangiku had shown her earlier. There were so many different kinds of eye shadows and eyeliners, not to mention lipsticks. She was sure she would've been completely overwhelmed if she hadn't had Rangiku's help. She had showed her how to match her make-up with her outfits and the difference between daytime make-up and nighttime make-up, along with many other things.<p>

She actually liked the clothes that Rangiku had picked out for her. She was dressed in black slacks, a matching black suit jacket, and a purple strapless blouse underneath it. She was wearing black shoes with only a small heel on them so she wouldn't be overwhelmed.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she found herself pleasantly surprised at how pretty she looked. It wasn't even the girly kind of pretty. She was still herself, but even better.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Her excitement boiled over.

_That must be her._

When Soi Fon opened the door, her jaw dropped. Yoruichi was standing outside wearing a black dress with a neckline that dropped to almost her navel with an open back and a slit up the side. Her shoes were four-inch heels that made her tower over Soi Fon.

Yoruichi's face lit up. "Oh my god, you look amazing, Little Bee. When did you get that little number?"

Soi Fon was far too preoccupied with Yoruichi's cleavage to hear anything.

Yoruichi smirked and snapped her fingers to get her attention. "My eyes are up here, babe."

Soi Fon blushed a deep red. "W-what do think I'm gonna look at, wearing something like that."

A Cheshire grin spread across Yoruichi's face. "My, my, Soi Fon. I had no idea how perverted you were. Eyeing me up like I'm something to eat," she teased.

Soi Fon blushed even more and stammered, trying to protest. Yoruichi laughed at this, loving the state she was putting the younger woman in.

"Alright, let's get going. Don't want to be late for our dinner," Yoruichi said, taking Soi Fon's hand in hers.

The restaurant they were headed to was one of the fancier ones in the Seireitei. They had rich French cuisine with a price tag to match. In spite of the expense, there was always a line of people eager to get in. Tonight was no exception.

When they arrived at the restaurant, the line stretched around the block. Soi Fon groaned thinking about the wait to get in.

Yoruichi squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. We won't have to wait in line, Little Bee."

As they walked towards the front of the line, Soi Fon felt the angry glares and heard the cries of protest from all the people they passed. She tried to ignore them, but feared what would happen if she saw someone she knew. What would they think? How many people would find out?

They reached the front of the line where a man stood at a little podium. As soon as he saw the two of them, he smiled graciously and bowed low.

"Lady Shihoin, we are honored to have you here this evening. Your table is waiting for you, so please follow me," he said, motioning behind him.

They followed him into the restaurant. Soi Fon gawked at the luxurious interior. There were small tables with ornate chairs in the center of the dining hall and booths all along the walls. They were led past the main dining area through a door marked VIP. The room had a large, semicircle booth with a small chandelier hanging over it. The seats were red velvet with a matching red tablecloth.

Soi Fon slid into the booth with Yoruichi so that they were sitting next to each other. The waiter gave them some menus then left, shutting the door behind him.

"I knew you'd probably be a bit self-conscious, so I got us a private room," Yoruichi explained.

"Thank you, Yoruichi. I like it better when it's just the two of us, anyway," Soi Fon said, a sheepish smile on her face.

Yoruichi ruffled Soi Fon's hair. "Anything for my Little Bee. But, don't you get any ideas about feeling me up while we're alone in here," she teased.

Soi Fon blushed deeply and swatted her hand away.

Yoruichi chuckled and picked up her menu. "Let's see what they have."

Soi Fon took a look at menu as well. The dishes had names she didn't understand, so she had to look the descriptions to figure out what was in each dish. She found a seafood dish that looked good.

The waiter entered the room. "Now, what would you ladies like to drink?"

Yoruichi set down her menu. "I would like a White Russian, please."

The waiter nodded. "And you, Miss?" he asked, turning to Soi Fon.

"Just water, thank you."

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?"

Yoruichi handed him her menu. "I'll have the Chicken Cordon Bleu."

Soi Fon pointed at her menu. "I'll have that."

The waiter took both their menus and left.

"So," Yoruichi began. "How's work going?"

Soi Fon sighed exasperatedly. "Omaeda is getting on my last nerve. That man is so pompous, I swear. It doesn't help that he's always eating chips." She rubbed her temples. "The crumbs get everywhere, not to mention the noise of him crunching and chewing. It's maddening."

"Sounds like I may need to do something about all this stress you seem to have," Yoruichi said, twirling one of Soi Fon's braids around her finger.

Soi Fon fidgeted nervously, her face slowly turning red. "Umm. Like what?"

Yoruichi smiled coyly and leaned in. "Oh, well, maybe a back massage. That is, unless you had something else in mind," she whispered in Soi Fon's ear.

Soi Fon shuddered as Yoruichi's breath tickled her ear. She felt hot and dizzy as Yoruichi leaned in to kiss her.

At that moment, the waiter returned with their food and drinks. Yoruichi pulled away, leaving Soi Fon frozen in place, her face bright red.

The waiter cleared his throat, blushing a little himself. He set down their food and drinks and excused himself, leaving the two of them alone again.

Soi Fon put her face in her hands. That man had come in at the worst possible time.

"What terrible timing. I was really enjoying our discussion," Yoruichi said pouting. She sighed and began eating her food.

Soi Fon looked up and saw what Yoruichi had ordered. It looked pretty good.

"I wanted to ask, what's in that drink?" Soi Fon asked, quite curious.

Yoruichi took a sip of her drink. "Cream, vodka, and some other stuff. I've always been a fan of this cocktail. Why, you want a sip?"

Soi Fon shook her head. "No. I don't much care for alcohol."

Yoruichi shrugged and went back to eating. Soi Fon turned to her own meal took a bite. It was delicious. She now understood why people were willing to wait in line for this stuff.

"Soi Fon."

She looked up to see Yoruichi holding out her fork with some her food on it.

"Open wide, Little Bee."

Soi Fon swallowed hard and leaned forward to take a bite. This dish tasted great as well.

"So, what do you think?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's good," Soi Fon replied, feeling the blush on her face.

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon's plate. "Can I have some of yours?"

"O-oh—sure. Of course," Soi Fon said, stumbling a little on her words.

She speared some of her shrimp and some vegetables and held her fork out to Yoruichi. It was hard not to stare as Yoruichi closed her lips on the fork. She chewed and smiled.

"I really like this. I'll have to get it next time we come here," Yoruichi commented, dabbing her mouth with a napkin.

Soi Fon sat and blinked. "Next time?"

Yoruichi looked up at her. "Well, yeah. I thought we could come back here again sometime." Her brow furrowed with concern. "Do you not like it here?"

Soi Fon waived her hands, flustered. "No, no, it's not that. It's really nice here and I like the food, but…" she trailed off.

"But?" Yoruichi inquired.

Soi Fon wrung her hands. "It's just that—it's still hard for me to be out with you like this. I start freaking out about people seeing us and what they'll think of us being together."

Yoruichi lowered her gaze. "So you're ashamed of me, is that it?"

"No! I could never be ashamed of you." Soi Fon grabbed Yoruichi's hand. "I just…"

She leaned her head on Yoruichi's shoulder. "My whole life, I've known exactly what to do and how to act. But when it comes to you, I have no idea. I'm completely lost. And I'm…" She took a breath. "I'm scared. All of this is new to me. I don't know how to be, well...a _lesbian_."

Yoruichi let out a small chuckle and wrapped her arm around Soi Fon. "There's no guide on how to be a lesbian. It's not like that."

Soi Fon looked up at her.

Yoruichi smiled softly. "You just have to be who you are. Listen to what your heart is telling you, not your head." She playfully poked Soi Fon's forehead. "I've found that reason and logic are pretty much useless when it comes to love."

Soi Fon was comforted by her words. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah, but it's partly my fault," Yoruichi said, cringing slightly. "I knew you were anxious about this kind of thing and I dragged you out here anyway. I selfishly wanted to show you off to everyone."

Yoruichi leaned her head against Soi Fon's. "Look, if you're not comfortable going out in public like this, we don't have to. We can just hang out in your office or your room or wherever. I don't really care where we are, as long as you're there with me."

Soi Fon smiled. "Thank you. But to be honest, I wouldn't mind coming here every now and then."

"I look forward to it," Yoruichi purred, using a kiss as punctuation.

Soi Fon kissed back, wrapping her arms around Yoruichi's neck. Captain Yamamoto could've come through the door and she wouldn't have given a damn. Everything was here in the arms of her goddess. She felt Yoruichi's tongue brush against her lips. Her heart raced as she tentatively parted her lips. The heat, the taste of her lover, it all flowed over her like a surging tide. Their tongues intertwined, slowly deepening the kiss.

Soi Fon had never felt more right than she did now. Nothing else existed; nothing else mattered.

Yoruichi reluctantly ended the kiss. Soi Fon was breathing heavily from the make-out session. She couldn't stop a sheepish smile from spreading across her face.

"We should probably finish eating," Yoruichi remarked, looking down at their plates.

"Yes, of course."

The two finished their meals and ordered a chocolate soufflé for dessert. When they were all done, they walked back to Soi Fon's place. Yoruichi talked about Urahara's shop and all the shenanigans everyone got into there. Soi Fon even found herself laughing at some of the stories Yoruichi told her. Mostly the ones where Urahara ended up getting injured in one way or another. The best part was that they held hands the whole way home, not caring who saw them.

When they arrived at Soi Fon's place, they stood in front of her door, still chuckling over one of Urahara's mishaps.

"I really had fun tonight, Yoruichi," Soi Fon said, lightly squeezing her hand.

Yoruichi smiled. "I'm glad you did. I know you almost never do anything fun, you grumpy guss," she teased.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight." Soi Fon shifted from foot to foot.

Yoruichi leaned in, tipping Soi Fon's chin up. "Goodnight, my precious Little Bee."

Their lips met and Soi Fon was swept off her feet again. She could feel the warm skin of Yoruichi's bare back beneath her fingers. Yoruichi's perfume saturated the very air she breathed. She was completely overcome and she didn't mind one bit.

Their lips parted and Yoruichi sighed heavily.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to resist the urge to throw you down on that bed in there and fuck you senseless," Yoruichi murmured, lightly tugging on one of Soi Fon's braids.

Soi Fon felt herself blush even harder than she already was.

Yoruichi sighed again. "But, I promised myself I'd be good, so you're safe for tonight."

She kissed Soi Fon's forehead. "Sweet dreams, Little Bee."

"Goodnight, Yoruichi."

She waived as Yoruichi used her shunpo and disappeared. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so widely, but she didn't mind all that much.

* * *

><p><strong>EotD: <strong>Woo. Hot date. Things are beginning to heat up. Just wait til the next chapter. ;) See you all then!


	4. Beneath The Sakura Blossoms

**EosoftheDawn: **Yet another chapter. I've been thinking about this part for so long. I had to make it just right. I just hope that you all like it. :) Enjoy!

I do not own Bleach, or much of anything really.

* * *

><p>Soi Fon sighed heavily as she slid shut the door to her room. It had been a long day training with the Stealth Force. She wanted to test them in responding to an invading force in the Seireitei. It was hard work, but this would help them in case there was another breach like when the Ryoka invaded.<p>

Stretching, Soi Fon walked to her bathroom to wash off the sweat she had worked up during training. She striped down and turned on the shower. The hot water felt wonderful as it cascaded over her tired body. She had worked extra hard drilling her subordinates in their exercises so that they would memorize them.

Soi Fon shook her head. _No more thinking about work for today_.

She turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel to dry herself with. As she was drying off, she looked at herself in the mirror. She hadn't really paid attention to her body in terms of sex appeal, but she was beginning to wonder how she looked to Yoruichi. She had a thin frame with lean muscle and small breasts. Little or no curves at all.

She sighed and wrapped the towel around herself. Opening the door she found Yoruichi sitting on her bed playing on some sort of handheld videogame.

Yoruichi looked up and smiled. "Finally. I've been waiting forever for you to get out of the shower."

She hid herself partially behind the door. "What the hell!? You can't just come in here when I'm not even dressed!" she shouted, her voice a bit more high pitched than normal.

Yoruichi smiled devilishly. "I thought I might sneak a peak. I am your girlfriend after all."

Soi Fon turned bright red all over. She pointed at Yoruichi. "Y-you can't look. No peaking."

Yoruichi chuckled, holding up her hand. "All right, no peaking. I promise." With that she turned around and resumed playing her game.

Soi Fon cautiously moved to her closet and started getting dressed.

"What is that thing anyway?" she asked Yoruichi.

"It's a Nintendo 3DS. You can play videogames on it. It's actually quite fun."

Soi Fon found a t-shirt and pulled it over her head. "I didn't know you liked playing videogames."

"I started playing them a few decades back during my free time. Unfortunately, I don't usually have time to play them. It's been real busy in the human world, but this week has been quiet. So, I figured I'd use the opportunity to catch up on my games. I'm in the middle of a difficult level in this one."

"So I guess that's why you haven't been by for a few weeks," Soi Fon said, slipping on a pair of shorts.

"Yeah, but I came back here because…"

"Because?" Soi Fon turned to see that Yoruichi was still facing the wall.

"Well, because I missed you, of course," Yoruichi mumbled.

Soi Fon smiled softly and wrapped her arms around Yoruichi. "I missed you, too."

Yoruichi closed her 3DS and turned around so she could embrace Soi Fon as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes, not talking, just basking in one another's presence.

Then Yoruichi looked up. "Hey. How about we go to that grove of Sakuras where we always train?"

"Of course. That's a great idea. I'll go change—" Soi Fon was interrupted by Yoruichi picking her up bridal style.

"No need for that," Yoruichi said as she walked to the door and slid it open with her foot.

"B-but I'm not properly dressed!" Soi Fon protested blushing furiously.

Yoruichi looked down at her and smiled. "You look just fine."

"I mean it's still a bit chilly at night."

"Then you can have my jacket." Yoruichi prepared her shunpo. "Hold on, Little Bee," she whispered.

Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Yoruichi's neck as they took off. She didn't feel any chill in the arms of her goddess. The scenery flew by and she closed her eyes, resting her head on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"We're here."

Soi Fon looked up and saw the cherry blossoms bathed in the light of the full moon high above them. Yoruichi set her down, taking off her leather jacket and putting it around Soi Fon's shoulders.

Yoruichi sighed. "I remember training here with you when I was still leader of the Punishment Squad." She put her arm around Soi Fon's waist. "We'd train until late in the night, then I'd fall asleep on your lap watching the Sakura blossoms fall."

Soi Fon nodded. "Of course I remember. I didn't think you would though."

Yoruichi leaned her head on Soi Fon's. "Whenever I was with you, I felt like I could be myself. I kept my guard up around everyone else, even Kisuke. But I always felt so at ease when I was with you."

Petals gently fluttered to the ground like snow, scenting the air as they fell. The moon shimmered brilliantly in the clear night sky, lighting the grove surrounding them.

"Hey, uh, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked hesitantly.

Soi Fon looked up. "Yes?"

Yoruichi shifted nervously from foot to foot. "Can we sit, you know, like we used to?"

Blushing slightly, Soi Fon nodded.

She sat beneath the tree closest to them and waited for Yoruichi to join her. Yoruichi laid her head on Soi Fon's lap and closed her eyes, a soft smile gracing her lips. Soi Fon sighed, gently stroking the hair of her goddess. She had so loved sitting with Yoruichi like this all those years ago. And now, she was with her beloved Yoruichi again. So much had changed since then, and yet, here they were, together.

"We should do this every year," Yoruichi murmured.

Soi Fon smiled. "We will, I promise."

Yoruichi sat up. "I'll hold you to that," she said, brushing Soi Fon's cheek.

She held Yoruichi's hand to her cheek, her mind filling with images of a future with Yoruichi. Leaning forward, bringing her lips to the one she loved most. She felt the warmth spread through her as their lips met. No matter how many times she kissed Yoruichi, her heart still fluttered all the same. Yoruichi pulled her onto her lap, deepening the kiss as she did so. Soi Fon shuddered as Yoruichi's hand slid up her thigh and grasped her butt. Yoruichi's lips traced down Soi Fon's slender neck, inciting little tremors as she went.

"Y-yoruich-aah," Soi Fon moaned softly as her lover's hands slid up her shirt.

She felt Yoruichi's lips smile against her neck. "My, my Little Bee. You certainly have _matured_, haven't you?" Yoruichi purred as her hands reached Soi Fon's breasts.

"T-they're not, mmm, that big…" Soi Fon stammered as Yoruichi's fingers traced over her nipples.

Yoruichi slid the shirt over Soi Fon's head. "I don't care about that." She traced her fingertips over Soi Fon's pale skin, which seemed to glow in the moonlight. "You're beautiful just the way you are."

Soi Fon met her golden gaze, feeling as though her heart would burst. Yoruichi rested her forehead against Soi Fon's. "So stop worrying, okay?"

She nodded as Yoruichi returned to gently caressing her breasts. Yoruichi's skillful fingers teased her nipples to hard nubs. With each passing second, heat spread through her, pooling between her legs. A petal fluttered down from the tree above them, settling on her breast. Yoruichi picked it up, lightly tracing it along Soi Fon's lips, down her neck, and over her breasts. Every touch excited her beyond anything she had ever felt. Moonlight danced over them, lighting the way for Yoruichi's sweet touch.

Soon, Yoruichi's lips followed where her hands had led. Soi Fon moaned at the feel of Yoruichi's lips on her skin. She was driven wild by her lover's tongue slowly teasing and exploring her breasts. With each kiss and caress, she was driven to beg for more.

Then, Yoruichi pulled away.

"Why...did you stop?" Soi Fon asked, breathing heavily.

Yoruichi sighed. "I want our first time together to be a bit more…_private_."

"Oh, right. I forgot we were outside." She covered her chest, suddenly realizing that she was topless out in the open.

"I guess I got a bit carried away." Yoruichi retrieved Soi Fon's shirt with a sheepish smile. "Being down in the human world these past few weeks, all I could think about was you. I was so happy to see you that I forgot to take it slow," she said, kissing Soi Fon on the forehead.

Soi Fon put on her shirt, blushing furiously. "You don't need to explain. I…I really enjoyed it."

Yoruichi helped her up. "I noticed," she chuckled, kissing Soi Fon's hand.

"So what game were you playing earlier?" Soi Fon inquired, trying to change the subject.

With a Cheshire grin, Yoruichi wrapped her arm around Soi Fon's waist and began walking back to Soi Fon's room. "I was playing a game called Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. That water temple is a real bitch."

Soi Fon listened to Yoruichi go on and on about her videogame as they made their way back. She hardly understood any of it, but she enjoyed listening to Yoruichi passionately (and at times angrily) discuss the game.

As they reached their destination, Yoruichi drew Soi Fon in close. "Do you think I could spend the night? I mean, if that's okay with you."

Soi Fon nodded fervently. "Of course you can."

They went inside and got ready for bed, Yoruichi borrowing a pair of Soi Fon's pajamas. It didn't help Soi Fon's excitement that her pajamas were skin-tight on the voluptuous body of Yoruichi. She tried to calm herself down as they got into bed. She was about to turn off the light on her nightstand when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Is it alright if I hold you?" Yoruichi asked tentatively.

She nodded, a light blush coloring her cheeks. They adjusted themselves so that Yoruichi could wrap her arms around Soi Fon's chest. Soi Fon turned out the light and nestled in next to her love. Everything she wanted and needed was right here by her side.

_And I'll never let go_, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>EotD: <strong>Yeah, I know. Totally cock-blocked everyone. I feel so evil. Oh well, guess I need to get working on this next chapter then. Hopefully I can update a bit more regularly, but no promises. See you then!


	5. Insecurities

Hello, everyone! ^w^ I'm finally back. Sorry for the hiatus, but I didn't have a computer or internet access all summer. It was torture. Anyways, I've finished this long-awaited chapter. I'll do my best to get the next one out sooner.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Yes, I do believe that we'll need to step up security measures around the Seireitei. What do you think Captain Soi Fon?" Yamamoto asked as he turned to her.<p>

Soi Fon nodded curtly. "Hollow attacks have been on the rise. Not only that, they've become more organized as well. I suspect one may be controlling the others in some way."

The rest of the captains that were gathered seemed unnerved by this. Well, all except for 11th division captain Kenpachi Zaraki that is. He seemed excited at the news.

"I'll be glad ta get some more action around here. Things've been so boring lately that my blade arm is gettin' flabby," Zaraki complained through a wild grin.

"I highly doubt that, what with all the members of your division that keep showing up at my clinic nearly every day," Unohana chided with her patented dark smile.

"Well, if I had somethin' ta do I wouldn't need to practice on them," Zaraki replied with a huff.

Soi Fon rolled her eyes at that. After all, it was her squad's security sweeps that helped warn of hollow attacks. He should be grateful they aren't running rough-shod over the Seireitei.

_He'd probably enjoy that_, she thought to herself with a sigh. A gentle tug on her braid made the corner of her mouth twitch. Soi Fon's eyes slid down to the floor next to her to see Yoruichi in cat form batting at the ring attached to her braid. It was hard to keep from smiling, seeing her do something so adorable.

"How long is this gonna take?" Yoruichi grumbled quietly as she rubbed up against Soi Fon's legs.

"Shouldn't be long now," she whispered back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw 13th division captain Ukitake raise an eyebrow at her. A sharp glare quickly made him avert his gaze. Although, even she thought it was strange that Captain Yamamoto specifically asked for Yoruichi to attend this meeting. The woman was no longer a captain of the Gotei 13, so why did he want her here?

Yoruichi lept up onto her shoulder. "Looks like it's my turn," she murmured.

Soi Fon was confused by this. What in the world did she mean by that?

Zaraki turned to her with a sneer. "Guess not all of us get special treatment."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. Anger sang clear in her voice, but she remained still and composed.

He shrugged. "Not all of us can get away with inviting their _girlfriend_ to a Captains' meeting."

The heat of anger and embarrassment exploded in Soi Fon. _How DARE he?! _She was about to shout him down, possibly even stab him, when Yamamoto held up his hand. Soi Fon swallowed the slew of insults she had prepared and ground her teeth as she listened.

"Now, now, Zaraki. There is no special treatment going on. I asked for Lady Shihoin here to come today," Yamamoto stated in a calm, authoritative tone. He nodded to Yoruichi. "You may proceed."

Yoruichi bowed her head slightly, then spoke. "Thank you, Captain. The hollows haven't just been increasing in the Soul Society, their numbers have skyrocketed in the human world." Her deep voice echoed in the silent hall, seeming to cleave the almost palpable unease in two. "The frequency and severity of the attacks are increasing as well. If this continues, we could have a crisis on our hands."

"Crisis? Won't it just be some weak humans dying?" Zaraki asked, scratching his head.

Yoruichi's fur bristled and her ears flattened. "And just where do you think they'll go, you fool? They'll all end up here. The Soul Society will be flooded with souls, throwing off the delicate balance we maintain between the living and the dead!"

Soi Fon winced slightly as Yoruichi's claws sunk into her shoulder. How Zaraki could be so stupid baffled her. On instinct, she lightly patted her lover to try and calm the feisty feline. Yoruichi sheathed her claws and brushed her tail across Soi Fon's back as an apology. She saw Unohana's brow furrow and even heard Ukitake softly curse under his breath.

The other captains understood all too well the stresses that increased hollow attacks would put on their resources. It seemed as though there was an assault on all fronts. With little intel so far, they'd need more information from the human world. She understood now why Yoruichi had been allowed into the meeting. Captain Yamamoto was probably enlisting Urahara to help keep an eye on the hollow problem over there while things were handled on this end. She would definitely be busy in the near future.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, causing the captains to turn towards him. "Thank you, Lady Shihoin, for bringing us this information. We had received similar reports from our scouts, but I wanted to be absolutely sure." He stood. "Please send word to Urahara that we will be needing his collaboration in the future."

Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, sir."

"This meeting is adjourned. You may all return to your duties."

With that, the captains all bowed. Soi Fon kept hers shallow to prevent the feline on her shoulder from falling off. As they all turned to leave, she shot a deadly glare at Zaraki. He only smirked and continued out the door to meet his pink-haired, hyperactive lieutenant.

"I'm gonna slit his throat one of these days," Soi Fon growled through her teeth as she stomped away towards 2nd division.

"Now, now, Little Bee. No need to swarm and sting the idiot. His bull-headedness will catch up with him eventually," Yoruichi replied with a low chuckle.

She huffed. "Why did you have to be in your cat form anyway? You sound like a man when you're like that."

"Oh? You wanted to hear my sexy, female voice, mmh?" Black fur came into her field of vision as Yoruichi rubbed up against her head. "Or did you want my human hands to cop a feel when no one was looking?"

Soi Fon knew that she had probably gone red from head to toe. "Yoruichi we are in public!" she said in a half whisper, half shout.

A deep laugh resonated from the black cat. "I'm just teasing you. You're so cute when you blush. Just can't help myself."

Indignant, Soi Fon puffed her cheeks. Yoruichi continued. "I have to go tell Urahara about the meeting."

"Do you really have to go? You just got back." A hint of sadness and not a little resentment found its way into her words.

"I'm not going all the way back to the human world just yet. I have to change my clearance with the guards of the Soul Gate since I'll probably be going back and forth more often. They'll also want to have all involved divisions get together to coordinate future action. So, I'll be here for at least a few more days."

She sighed. "I'm glad for that. But…I just…I wish you could stay here longer."

"I know, dear. When all this blows over, I'll do everything in my power to spend the majority of my time here with you." Yoruichi licked her cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Love you, Little Bee."

"I love you, too," Soi Fon whispered softly, watching Yoruichi become a black blur as the woman used her shunpo.

The former captain had always been a flake, but she had been improving in recent days. Yoruichi had been spending more and more time in the Soul Society and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Members of 2nd division were gossiping about the two of them "spending a lot of time together." Some suggested a relationship, but there was no concrete evidence. Soi Fon preferred to keep her personal life to herself. The only person who knew that her and Yoruichi were dating was Rangiku Matsumoto, who had surprisingly kept the whole thing under wraps.

She was beginning to become more comfortable with expressing her love for Yoruichi, albeit behind closed doors. There was, however, something she had begun to worry about: _sex._

Yes, physical intimacy was something that she had never experienced before. The only person she had ever been interested in was Yoruichi, and with her being gone until recently, she had remained very much a virgin.

A sakura petal drifted past her. Nearly all the trees had lost their flowers now, a few stragglers clinging to the swaying branches. She was reminded of a night a few weeks prior when she and her lover had relaxed beneath the sakura trees. They had gone farther with each other than they ever had before. It had only underscored Soi Fon's lack of experience. What would she do when they finally went _all the way_? What even constituted as "all the way" for two girls? She had no knowledge of how to pleasure a woman and little idea of where to begin.

_I suppose I could talk to Matsumoto. She would probably know something. _She rubbed her chin in thought. _Although, this is an anatomical matter…perhaps Captain Unohana may be able to provide some insight. I guess I could talk to both of them._

With that, she made up her mind and prepared her shunpo to go find Rangiku.

* * *

><p>It had taken a bit of a search, but she finally located Rangiku in her 10th division barracks. Soi Fon knocked and politely waited for the lieutenant to open the door. When the door opened, she let out an exasperated sigh. A very intoxicated Rangiku stood on the threshold holding a nearly empty bottle of sake.<p>

"Heeeeeyyyy, there cap'n," the woman slurred. "Ta what do I owe the vizit?"

Soi Fon pinched the bridge of her nose and suppressed her annoyance with the lieutenant. "I need some advice. Can we talk inside?"

Rangiku mocked a salute. "Aye, cap'n." She moved aside to let Soi Fon enter.

Looking around, she immediately noticed several empty bottles on the floor of the lieutenant's room.

"Shouldn't you be working, Matsumoto?" she asked as she sat down at the kotatsu.

Rangiku shuffled over and plopped down opposite her. "Could ask th' same thing. I have today offf." The busty lieutenant took a swing from the bottle in her hand. "So I'm enjoyin' myself. Anyway, whadya wanna ask me?"

Soi Fon took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Well, you know Yoruichi and I have been dating for a couple of months now. We've been getting…_closer_…" She fidgeted and glanced downward, not sure how quite to address the issue in words. "I wanted to know more about intimacy, I suppose."

"Ah, th' sex talk," Rangiku said nodding. She finished off the rest of the sake and sat up a bit straighter. "Wondered when you'd ask 'bout that stuff."

Soi Fon pulled out a notepad and a pen and eagerly waited for the lieutenant to begin. Rangiku blinked a few times.

"Are you seriously taking notes?" she asked.

"W-well, yeah. I want to get this right."

The lieutenant shrugged. "Alright then. If you want ma' honest opinion, you should wait 'til the time feels right to even start thinkin' 'bout getting' intimate. This isn't somethin' that should be rushed. Ya can't study for it like some test. Takes th' meanin' right outta it."

Soi Fon was quite bewildered by this. "I want to be good for her. If I don't know anything, how will I be able to please her?"

The redhead sighed heavily. "By askin' her. Jeez. Yer all caught up in what ya _think_ she wants without askin' what she _actually_ wants."

She was about to protest, but the words were true. _I guess I have been focused on my own feelings about all this. Yoruichi isn't always the best at expressing her true intentions. But then, neither am I._

Rangiku broke the silence with a reassuring voice. "Hey. Don't beat yerself up 'bout it, hun. This kinda lack of communication happens all th' time with couples. Yer gonna have ta swallow yer pride or embarrassment or whatever an' talk ta her 'bout it."

The encouragement wasn't wasted on her. It may not have been what she expected to hear, but the lieutenant was one of the few people she actually trusted, so Soi Fon accepted it.

"It's just that whenever we start to get physical together, I'm reminded of how little experience I have. She seems to know just how to get me going and I don't know how to reciprocate. It's overwhelming," she confessed to the woman.

"It's completely understandable," Rangiku stated with another nod. This one made her sway a bit, but the woman steadied herself. "But like I said, ya need ta talk ta her. I'm sure she'll understand. Sex isss a two way street, anyway. There's give an' take on both sides. 'Sides she prob'ly has some insecurities of her own that're makin' her hesitate." She got up and walked to the fridge, pulling out another bottle of sake.

"What do you mean hesitate? I thought we were moving pretty fast with each other," Soi Fon inquired as the lieutenant sat back down.

Rangiku opened the bottle and decided to use a cup this time. "Listen, sweetie. You two've been goin' out fer like, what, two, two an' a half months now?" she asked as she offered Soi Fon a cup as well.

The captain declined. She had never been one for drinking and wanted to keep a clear head. She did still have some work to do today, after all.

The lieutenant took a sip and continued. "Right. Now normally, two an' a half months is a bit longer than average ta wait fer sex, but not unheard of. Thing is, tha's usually when folks just met each other at th' start o' th' relationship. But, you two knew each other fer years before this. Prob'ly liked each other too, but didn't know or show it. Anyway, knowin' how sexual an' flirtatious Yoruichi is, don' ya think she woulda made th' big move already if there wasn't sumthin' botherin' her?"

It wasn't something that she had considered before. Soi Fon knew little about how accurate Rangiku's "averages" were, but she did know Yoruichi _very_ well. Thinking back on it, Yoruichi was extremely flirtatious with her, but often there was very little follow-through. She always backed off at the last second, usually leaving Soi Fon flustered and dazed.

With a nod, she made up her mind. She would talk with Yoruichi tonight.

"Thank you, Matsumoto. Your advice was quite helpful," she said, bowing to the busty lieutenant.

The woman waved it off. "Ahh, you know I'm glad ta help. Don't have to be so formal 'bout it. After all we've been through, ya should use my first name."

Soi Fon rose to leave. "I prefer to stick with your last name, Matsumoto."

Rangiku shrugged and poured herself another cup of sake. "Whatev'r floats yer boat."

She watched the captain slide the door shut, sipping her drink in thought. The idea of soul mates had been little more than a romantic daydream for her, but when Rangiku saw the way Soi Fon and Yoruichi were when they were together, she couldn't help but think that maybe some people were just destined for one another.

She smirked. "Maybe I'll get ta catch th' bouquet at their wedding."

* * *

><p>Soi Fon left 10th division and made her way to the 4th division infirmary. Rangiku's advice was eye opening, but she still had some unanswered questions about the whole physical aspect of things. So, she figured a visit with Captain Unohana could be enlightening.<p>

Upon arriving at the infirmary, she took a deep breath to steady her nerves. If she wanted the visit to look inconspicuous, she would have to be calm. When she had regained her composure, she entered.

There was a short entrance hall that led into the main ward where most of the patients lay in beds either awaiting treatment or resting. Looking around, she spotted Unohana talking to her lieutenant, Isane. The captain glanced up at Soi Fon and motioned to give her a minute. She nodded and stepped out of the way to allow the healers to go about their business uninhibited.

After a few minutes of waiting, Soi Fon straightened as Unohana approached. The woman wore her usual calm, pleasant smile.

"Ah, Captain Soi Fon. How are you?" she asked politely.

Soi Fon did an ever so slight bow in respect. "I am well, thank you."

"Then how may I be of service, Captain?"

On the surface it sounded cordial, however she couldn't help but feel that there was an underlying tone of "_what are you doing here, then?"_ in the question. She figured a direct approach was best.

"I have something to discuss with you. In private," she stated very matter-of-factly. Soi Fon hoped this would sound like official business to anyone within earshot. No one would think it out of the ordinary for two captains to have discussions in private.

A flash of curiosity seemed to cross Unohana's features before she smiled and nodded. She turned and handed several clipboards she had had tucked under her arm to a passing shinigami.

"Here. Have these charts from Ward C analyzed and filed accordingly, please."

The young man took the charts and did a quick bow. "Yes, ma'am."

Unohana turned back to Soi Fon. "We'll talk in my office," she said, motioning down the hallway.

As they made their way back, she noticed there weren't many people in the infirmary today. She supposed it was a good sign that those who had been injured in the recent hollow attacks had been quickly healed and sent on their way. _I'll tell Omaeda to widen the patrol areas later._

Unohana motioned her into the office. She sat down in a chair opposite the desk and waited. The captain closed the door behind herself and took her seat, her gentle smile returning.

"Now, what is so important that you would come to me directly, Captain Soi Fon?" the woman asked.

Soi Fon cleared her throat. "Well, you see there is a…um…I have some questions that I think are medically related. I figured with your extensive knowledge that you would be able to help answer them."

Unohana tilted her head slightly. "Whatever could they be? I'm certain one of my subordinates would be able to help you…"

She broke eye contact. "Uh, you see…these are very personal questions and I would rather others not knowing I asked them," she elaborated, wringing her hands. It was getting difficult to skirt the issue at hand.

"Ah. You think one of my subordinates may gossip if you went to them. I can certainly understand your concern for confidentiality," she stated, steepling her fingers. "And I assure you that nothing you say in here will pass these four walls."

"Thank you." Soi Fon took a deep breath to steady herself. Surely Captain Unohana would be understanding, right? "I would like to know what happens to the female body during arousal," she blurted out all at once, eyes clenched shut. There were a few beats of silence and she gathered courage to look. She saw Unohana with a slightly shocked expression, eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hairline.

There were several more seconds of silence before the woman spoke. "…you're serious?"

To embarrassed to speak, Soi Fon simply nodded. Unohana leaned back in her chair, rubbing her chin in thought.

"I suppose sex education wasn't much of a priority at the Academy. Your sheltered upbringing probably didn't help either," she muttered almost to herself. She turned to Soi Fon.

"Well, when the body enters a state of arousal, whether sexual or otherwise, there are several things that happens. The pupils dilate, heart rate increases, breathing becomes labored, and blood redirects to needed areas of the body. The dilation of pupils makes the eyes appear darker than usual and reflections of light on the eye seem more prominent. This is where the whole 'sparkle' or 'twinkle' perception comes from.

"Now for sex, and in particular for the female body, blood rushes to the surface of the skin on the head and torso, as well as to the genitals. The nipples become erect and breasts swell. Meanwhile, the brain is flooded with chemicals that give a feeling of pleasure and euphoria. The vagina becomes lubricated and widens. The clitoris—"

"The what?" Soi Fon interrupted.

Unohana leaned over and opened a drawer. She pulled out a pamphlet titled "Your Body & You" and flipped to one of the pages.

"Here," she said, putting it on the table. "There's a diagram here that will be helpful."

Taking it, Soi Fon felt her face heat up. The drawings were quite detailed, making her mind immediately attempt to fill in the blanks on Yoruichi.

"Anyway," Unohana continued. "the clitoris becomes enlarged and extremely sensitive to stimulation. When nearing climax, maybe sexual satisfaction is an easier term for you, the muscles of the vaginal wall tighten. At climax, many muscles contract then relax and the brain is flooded with even more pleasure-related neurotransmitters."

She paused. "I believe that's right about it. Was my explanation helpful to you?"

"Yes, it was. Thank you," Soi Fon replied, tucking the pamphlet into the pocket of her haori.

"Consult pages 6-8 of that if you forget anything."

Soi Fon made to leave, but Unohana stopped her with a glance.

"I'm not finished speaking with you, Captain Soi Fon."

The statement made her stomach drop. A quiet panic swept through her as she sat back down.

The other woman leveled her eyes. "I'm assuming that you came here seeking this information because you intend on embarking on a physical relationship with Lady Yoruichi."

Turning a bright shade of red, Soi Fon waved her arms. "W-w-what!? Who said anything about a relationship with anyone!?"

"I'm not a fool. The only reason anyone comes looking for this kind of information is when they're becoming intimate with someone. Add that to your behavior lately and the answer becomes blatantly obvious," Unohana stated bluntly. "Few things would drive a captain to nearly draw their zanpakuto in the middle of a meeting and risk immediate arrest, even death."

Soi Fon winced. "Is it all so obvious to everyone but me?"

The kind smile returned to the other captain's face. "I wouldn't say that. Most aren't as keen as I am and may brush things off as rumor or coincidence. It's no secret to anyone that you care for Lady Yoruichi, but the status of the 'relationship' between you two is, to most, unclear. But, I digress. I merely wanted to advise that you consult your partner about engaging in sexual activities. That is, if you haven't already."

She heaved a sigh of relief. It seemed the other woman was simply showing concern for her.

"I plan on talking with her later. I just wanted to have this information instead of going in blind."

At that, the older woman chuckled. "I applaud your forethought. Most young folks either don't seek guidance or get information from the wrong places: like pornography."

Soi Fon gave a soft laugh and both women rose to depart.

"One more thing, Captain Soi Fon."

She turned and Unohana placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish you good luck in your relationship. Everyone deserves love and happiness, no matter what gender their lover is," the older woman said with a warm smile. "Just know that you are not alone in your struggle."

Those simple, kind words touched her heart. Here was someone who she knew only in passing effectively giving her unconditional support. No judgment, no hate, no condescension. Just genuine caring. She was so moved by Unohana's words that she did something that she would normally never do.

Soi Fon embraced her fellow captain. "You don't know how much it means for me to hear that."

The older woman patted her back. Realizing that she was being overly casual with the other captain, Soi Fon quickly let go and cleared her throat.

"Again, thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Unohana watched the young captain depart with a soft smile. The young woman's naiveté reminded her of a certain tall, silver-haired lieutenant whose innocence was always refreshing.

As if on queue, Isane knocked on the doorjamb, bringing her back from her ruminations.

"I completed those reports like you asked, Captain," the young lieutenant said with a gentle smile.

"Ah, thank you, Isane," Unohana said, taking the reports. She thought for a moment. "We're having a slow day. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?"

Isane visibly brightened at the notion, then reigned herself in. "Are you sure, Captain?"

"I am quite certain," she replied, lightly patting the girl's cheek. "Go see your sister, Kiyone. I know she'll be happy to see you."

Isane nodded, a light pink hue coloring her cheeks. The blush did not go unnoticed by the captain.

After the young girl left, a bittersweet smile made its way over Unohana's face. _Oh, I know just how much those words mean, Soi Fon. I only wish I had heard them when I was young._

* * *

><p>It was 8 o'clock before Yoruichi finally arrived. Soi Fon had just finished changing after her shower when her lover clambered in through the window in her cat form, transforming the moment she hit the floor. Without missing a beat, she tossed Yoruichi some pajamas. With her lover spending more nights over, she had taken to keeping clothes more suited to the other woman's style (not to mention bust size).<p>

Yoruichi caught the clothes. "I'm disappointed, Soi Fon. You're usually a stuttering mess when I walk around naked."

She turned to the woman, her face bearing a light blush. "I suppose I've learned to contain myself a bit."

Pouting, the dark-skinned woman donned the t-shirt and cotton shorts that comprised her pajamas.

"You're no fun," she grumbled.

Soi Fon smiled at her sulking goddess. She crossed the bedroom and kissed her on the cheek. She enjoyed these small moments with Yoruichi and wished for many more to come. _But, first things first…_

"Yoruichi," she began. "I really need to talk with you."

Her lover's brow furrowed. "Is something the matter?"

"No. I just want to discuss some things with you."

She saw concern and doubt flash across golden eyes as the two sat on the edge of the bed facing one another.

"We've been getting more and more…well…_intimate_ with one another and I wanted to reciprocate. The thing is, I'm not all that experienced so I feel very overwhelmed…"

She felt Yoruichi's hands clasp hers. "I'm so sorry I'm making you feel this way, Little Bee. I tried to take it slow, but I guess I messed up and rushed you."

Soi Fon shook her head. "That's not what I'm trying to say. I _want_ to do those things with you. I just don't know how." Her face turned a lovely shade of crimson. "I want you to tell me what you like so I can…um…make you feel good."

Her lover let out a sigh of relief. "Phew. You should've said so earlier, Little Bee. You scared me for a minute there."

"Why were you scared?" she inquired.

Yoruichi rubbed the back of her neck and averted her eyes. "Well, I know I have quite the _appetite_ when it comes to these things. I didn't want to push you too fast and risk hurting you."

She leaned in and caressed her dark lover's cheek. "I love you, Yoruichi. Nothing will ever change that."

Lips sealed her promise with a soft kiss. This brought back her goddess' signature Cheshire grin.

"That's what I love to hear." Yoruichi pulled her onto her lap. "Let the lesson begin."

Soi Fon could swear her heart was attempting to break through her ribcage with how hard it was beating. The way they were sitting had her straddling Yoruichi, their faces barely an inch apart.

"We should take off our shirts for this," Yoruichi suggested, her half-lidded eyes burning a dark gold.

The breath of those words caressed her lips. She nodded and they both rid themselves of their shirts. Bare skin brushed against bare skin, making her shudder with delight. Soi Fon's steely grey eyes wandered over her lover's bare torso. She was usually too flustered and embarrassed to take a good look. Now however, she could admire her goddess' warm brown skin and ample breasts. Her hands hesitated, hovering just short of contact.

Yoruichi gently took Soi Fon's hand and guided it to her breast.

"Here," her lover whispered against her lips.

Soi Fon squeezed lightly. The soft flesh gave way beneath her cautious touch. She liked the way Yoruichi's chocolate skin contrasted her own milky white pallor. Her kisses were tender, lips caressing just as gently as her hands were. Through her fingertips, she felt her lover's heart thunder. As she remembered, that was a good sign.

Her tongue brushed against Yoruichi's lower lip, eliciting a soft moan. She took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. As she did, she felt the older woman's hands trace over her bare back. She savored the taste of her former commander on the tip of her tongue as her fingers grazed Yoruichi's dark nipples. The woman sucked in a breath at the contact.

"S-soi Fon," Yoruichi murmured through the tender kisses.

"Yes?" It came as a croon that was far more sensual than she had ever spoken before in her life.

"Kiss my neck too, love," she managed before a moan caught her again as Soi Fon's thumbs stroked her hard nipples.

As she moved to kiss her lover's neck, the two leaned back onto the bed. She could feel Yoruichi's cheeks burn against her own. It gave her so much joy to know that she was giving pleasure to the woman she loved most in the world. Her lips felt the pulse roar as she tasted the delicate skin. With every passing moment, Soi Fon grew more confident, with every touch, bolder.

"Do you like this?" she whispered against Yoruichi's ear, their breasts pressing against each other.

"Ahn, yes," was the moaned, gasping reply.

Soi Fon felt drunk as she kissed her way past Yoruichi's collarbone. She wanted to kiss those beautiful round breasts. In fact, she wanted to kiss every square inch of that gorgeous brown skin. When she arrived at her destination, she wasted no time, running her tongue over a taut, dark nipple.

Fingers wound into her hair as she gently sucked and licked her goddess. Her pale fingers grazed her lover's abdomen. In response, Yoruichi arched her back and whimpered. Soi Fon paused her ministrations. Lifting her head, she watched intently as she stroked her lover's stomach again. To her delight, she saw her dark beauty's face turned into the bed, hands clutching the sheets. Golden eyes glazed over and barely open. Parted lips panting and moaning her name.

Her name. No other.

She seemed to have found quite the sensitive spot. So, Soi Fon endeavored to make the most of it. Holding Yoruichi's hips, she mapped out the lovely mocha stomach with her lips alone. From just below her lover's ribs she descended, making sure there was no spot that went un-kissed or un-tasted by her. The attention paid here was reflected in breathless moans.

Passing the navel, she reached a lovely V-line that disappeared below the waistband of Yoruichi's shorts, which were riding quite low on her hips. She traced it ever so slowly with her tongue. A little bit farther and she'd—

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Steer north there, sailor!" Yoruichi exclaimed, pushing Soi Fon's shoulders back.

Recovering from the daze she had been in, she began apologizing furiously.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—I'm sorry!"

Yoruichi cupped her face. "Hey, don't freak out. I just didn't want you jumping in the deep end when you just learned how to swim," she reassured her through heavy breaths, leaning in so that their foreheads touched.

"I hope you know how hard you're making it for me to wait," her dark-skinned lover chided.

Soi Fon smiled widely. "I guess I did a good job then."

The older woman rested her head a pale shoulder, trying to catch her breath. "Sweetie, if I were a weaker woman…well, let's just say we wouldn't be having this conversation and leave it at that."

Lifting her lover's head, steel grey eyes met gold ones.

"If you were a weaker woman, I wouldn't be here at all," she said very matter-of-factly. "Because you wouldn't be my Yoruichi."

Their lips connected as their eyes had, sharing a subtle, gentle warmth. When the kiss was broken, the two fledgling lovers buried themselves beneath warm covers, falling asleep tangled in one another.

* * *

><p>I know I'm evil for teasing you all with these love scenes. ;) I wanted to explore relationship issues surrounding intimacy, since I figured there would probably be some with these two. There were also a few hints I dropped about another one of my favorite couples from this series (RetsuIsane). If you all would like, I may write a parallel story with those two. It may take a while, knowing my tendencies, but I'd be happy to write it if you all would like to see it.

I really hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it (especially that last part *wink*). Leave your reviews because I love to hear from you guys! Hopefully I'll update soonish.


	6. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Surprise bitches. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. :) This is a pretty short chapter, but it's something that's been rolling around my head for a while. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Now, then," Nanao said, a glare flashing across her glasses as she adjusted them. "Let the Shinigami Women's Association meeting commence."<p>

"Okie dokie!" exclaimed an exuberant Yachiru. "Give me topics! We need a lively discussion."

Rukia raised her hand. "I heard that they're releasing a new line of limited edition Hello Kitty plushes in the human world."

"Boring!" the little pink-haired lieutenant shouted, slapping the podium with her paper fan.

"I hear they're coming out with awesome flavored liquors," Rangiku offered with a bright smile, obviously excited about anything to do with booze.

"Something else!" Yachiru yelled, jumping around.

Soi Fon sighed heavily. She didn't even know why she came to these meetings. They rarely got anything done and Lieutenant Yachiru was so ridiculously annoying. She felt Yoruichi's head rest on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll probably liven up a bit," the woman assured her in a whisper.

"I certainly hope so," she grumbled with another sigh.

"I know what'll cheer you up," Yoruichi said as she picked Soi Fon up and pulled the slender captain onto her lap.

A deep blush washed over her face. It seemed that her dark-skinned lover was growing bolder by the day. She knew that Yoruichi was stronger than her and wouldn't let her go, so she resigned herself to her new seat. Which, if she was being honest with herself, was probably the best seat in the house.

She returned her attention back to the meeting. The group seemed to be in an argument over who was the most attractive male actor in the human world. Only two of the attending members noticed her: Unohana and Rangiku. The captain gave a warm, knowing smile while the red-head gave a thumbs up and an obvious wink.

Shooting Rangiku a warning glare, Soi Fon tried to catch up with what the girls were talking about.

"That one blonde guy on that American tv show. What was his name..?" Kiyone wondered, rubbing her chin. "Oh yes! Neil Patrick Harris."

"He's gay, Kiyone," Rukia stated bluntly.

This seemed to shock the young woman. "W-whaaaat!? No way! He's so convincing as a womanizer though."

Rukia nodded. "He's just a very good actor."

"You definitely seem to know a lot about the human world, Rukia," Yachiru commented.

"I try my best to keep up with current events," the young woman said sheepishly. "The whole gay rights issue is stirring up a lot of controversy in the human world, what with gay marriage being legalized all over the world."

This turn in the conversation got Soi Fon's attention. People could get _married_ to someone of the same gender? Her mind went wild at the thought. She imagined walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, Yoruichi standing at the altar in a dapper suit or a sexy slim dress. Barely able to contain herself, she sighed wistfully as images of a wedding with her goddess danced in her eyes. She was only brought back to reality when she heard her name called.

"What do you think about all this, Captain Soi Fon?" Nanao asked in a genuinely curious tone.

Soi Fon froze. She began to sweat nervously as the women of the meeting suddenly all turned to her.

"W-what do you mean?" she inquired anxiously.

Nanao adjusted her glasses again, causing them to shimmer. "Well, you've been silent so far. I simply wanted all members to weigh in on the matter currently under discussion."

Rangiku sat back and cracked open a beer seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "Cut the crap, Nanao. You're just fishing for a response out of her."

"That isn't very nice of you, Miss Nanao," Unohana said, a dark aura forming behind her despite the smile on her face.

The frightening visage unnerved, but didn't deter the lieutenant. "Oh, come on. We all know she's a lesbian! I just wanted to know how she felt about the whole being able to get married issue."

Momo, Kiyone, and Rukia gasped in shock. "She's _gay!?_"

Soi Fon leapt to her feet. "Don't you fucking throw accusations wildly, _Lieutenant!_" she yelled through clenched teeth, the heat of anger boiling to the surface.

"The severity of your protests seems quite suspicious though, Captain," Nemu noted calmly.

She was about to scream a response when Yoruichi flipped her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey, put me down goddamnit!" she shouted as she squirmed, struggling to break free.

"Hush you," the woman commanded. Soi Fon immediately complied, albeit with reluctance. She crossed her arms, pouting as Yoruichi turned and began walking to the door.

"And just where are you going?" Nanao inquired.

She stopped and turned back. "I'm taking my _girlfriend_ somewhere where she'll be less agitated."

The whole group gasped and Yoruichi stepped out through the door and used her shunpo.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Soi Fon asked as the two of them sped along the rooftops.

"I have something to take care of. You'll see."

She simply huffed and watched the blur of colors whiz by. After a few minutes, she noticed that they had arrived at the highest point in the Seireitei. Yoruichi set her down gently and produced a megaphone (where from, god knows). She flicked the "on" switch and cleared her throat.

"Attention shinigami," she began, the sound echoing far and wide. "From this moment forward, let it be known that, I, Lady Yoruichi Shihoin of the Shihoin clan, am engaged in a monogamous, committed relationship with Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd division."

Soi Fon tried to rush and grab the megaphone from the older woman, but Yoruichi held her back with one arm.

"And furthermore," she continued with a wry grin on her face. "She will be considered as mine. Anyone who brings any harm to her, physical or otherwise, will be dealt with harshly and indiscriminately. Announcement over."

She was fuming, completely irate with her lover. "What the actual fuck, Yoruichi!?"

The woman shrugged. "They'd find out eventually, so I figured I'd beat them to the punch," She caught the young woman by the arm. "What are you even angry about, anyway?"

The question made her voice catch in her throat. She had tried to avoid thinking of the real reason she furiously denied when others asked questions. But, the steady gaze of her lover cut her to the core. She leaned her head on Yoruichi's shoulder.

"I just…I just get so scared. I'm afraid of what might happen if people know, so I try and make them back off." Hot tears formed in her eyes. "I'm not…s-strong enough…"

She felt Yoruichi's arms wrap around her.

"Shhh, shhh. It's okay. Listen," her lover said in a comforting tone. "I was scared too, at first. But…I realized something." She lifted Soi Fon's chin up. "It doesn't really matter what anyone thinks. As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." Her thumb brushed away a few tears that had fallen. "If they don't like it, they can go to hell for all I care."

Soi Fon smiled weakly, trying to stop her tears. "You always seem to have these things figured out before I do."

"Wisdom with age I guess. Besides, I had a hundred years all by my lonesome to think about it." Her dark lover rested against her forehead. "We're in this together, okay? You don't need to be strong by yourself. Because we'll be strong for each other."

She nodded. "Alright."

Her goddess smiled her signature grin. "Good. Let's go back to your place and watch a movie. I brought some dvds back from the human world."

"I don't even have a television," Soi Fon stated blinking.

"I brought the tv, too."

"Okay." She paused. "There is something I wanted to ask you."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

A deep blush rose to her cheeks. "Can you carry me back bridal style?"

Without missing a beat, Yoruichi swept her up. "I'd be delighted, Little Bee," she purred into Soi Fon's ear.

As they raced back to her room, she fantasized about a wedding with her lovely former commander. It might be far off in the future, but maybe one day they would pledge themselves to one another, the whole world as their witness.

* * *

><p>I really liked this one, honestly. I felt like this is something that Yoruichi would probably do. She wants everyone to know that Soi Fon is hers and hers alone. This came out ridiculously fast though. Thing is, I've got a lot of homework ahead of me, but I'll try my best to get another chapter out soon! See you then.<p> 


End file.
